Mistletoe:  Jess' Trap
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess decorates the ARC for the holidays including a special trap to catch a certain person.


TITLE: Mistletoe: Jess' Trap

AUTHOR: Pinkcat4569

RATING: K+

SPOILERS: Not Really

DESCRIPTION: Jess decorates the ARC for the holidays, including mistletoe in certain places to catch a certain person...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Inspired by morrigans_eve prompt fill (on hurricane_pixie's drabble tag Just Kiss Her Already) for mistletoe, and kind of a response to it. This and my story "It's the thought that counts were one whole story, but I separated them because it was so long. They work, I think, as two stories. I needed on of Becker's men so I borrowed Michaels again.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval or the charcters. The OC Michaels belongs to hiddencait.

Jess loved the holidays and definitely had the holiday spirit. She loved spreading joy and goodwill. And spread it she did-at home, with family and friends, and at work.

Jess went nuts inside the ARC, decorating it for the holdiays. Lester was not pleased. She even had the audacity to hang a wreath on the door to his office. He kept taking it down, and she kept putting it back up. Holly lined the walls and the bottom of the ADD. Bells hung over the exits, and each desk now had a holiday-related item: a candle, a figurine, a candy dish filled with holiday candy, etc. She even put a miniature candlelabra on Epstein's desk.

Some of her decorating had a sly approach, as she was executing a plan and laying a trap. Mistletoe hung in strategic places all through the ARC, with special attention on the armory, the firing range, the ADD, and the canteen. She smiled to herself. She would catch Becker. Of course, that meant catching other fish as well, but if she caught the prized whopper she was after, a few extra kisses were worth it.

This would be a jolly holiday indeed. Jess stepped back to the entrance to the control room, to take it all in. She recognized Becker's presence behind her without even turning.

"Wow," said Becker. "We've got an incursion of vile litte elves, corrupting everything as they go."

"Hi!," she said, "What do you think?"

"I think I don't know what you are wearing," he said looking at the white mini skirt, sheer tights with a light blue hue, a simple royal blue shirt, a sweater vest in silver, and a silver belt around her waist. Crisp white ankle boots cmpleted the outfit.

"You look like an icicle," said Becker.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed in delight. "That's what I was going for! In fact, I've decided to name my holiday outfits. As you guessed this is, "Icicle."

Becker smiled, and shook his head. "I don't know which disturbs me more, that you have holiday outfits or nthat you're naming them." She gave him a playful frown, and he said "You sure like Christmas."

"I adore it! Everyone's so happy. You get to eat a ton of biscuits, candy, and desserts and put off worrying about the weight til after the new year. You get to go singing house-to-house. Oh! the kids are so adorable at this time..."

"Jess," said Becker, "You do know that's not real life you're describing, but about a hundred dreadful holiday movies."

"Oh, you Scrooge," she said turning away from him. "I should have known you'd hate Christmas."

Becker smiled, shaking his head. "See you later, Jess."

"Wait!" she called a little to loudly. "You can't go yet." She moved backwards toward the ADD, hoping he'd follow. To her immense satisfaction, he did. She watched him get closer to the ADD and... Bingo!

"Why?"

Jess smiled widely, and her eyes danced up above his head. "There is a little matter of a holiday tradition that must be observed."

Becker looked up, and saw the mistletoe directly above his head. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow again. She smiled pleasantly.

"Well, I wouldn't want to muck up tradition," said Becker, with a small grin.

Jess grinned back, moved close to him, reached up, and blushed. She cursed inwardly. She really didn't want to blush then. Becker smirked, and leaned in. They kissed, short and sweet, but slightly awkward.

They pulled away, both blushing. There was an awkward silence.

Jess had not beeen dissapointed, exactly, by the kiss. It was fine. It just wasn't a KISS. It was awkward, and felt forced. He was rather stiff and she was nervous. It had not been what she'd dreamed of.

Plus, Becker was probably mortified. He had to kiss her. She had put him on the spot.

Her trap had backfired.

"I guess we could take it down," said Jess. "Can't have people snogging all the time."

"No!" said Becker hurriedly. "I mean...it's Christmas."

A few days later, Jess was in the canteen, finishing lunch. Jess was about to get up when Becker handed her some chocolate.

"Thank you, very much," said Jess. "Ooh, special holiday addition with bits of candy cane, yum."

Becker smiled at Jess' reaction. He had intended to get the chocolate he always brought her, but when he saw this candy, it had just screamed, 'Jess.'

"I was afraid it was too weird."

"Oh, No! Anything is acceptable, except orange," she said with a bright smile. She got up to throw away her trash and return the tray.

Becker took her tray, ever the gallant gentlemen, and he walked behind her. As she walked, he got a good view of today's holiday outfit.

She wore capri-length brown trousers, green ankle-high boots with faux-fur trim, a crisp red long-sleeve shirt, and navy blue suspenders accented with rhinestones that caught the light. Her hair was in a ponytail sticking out of a blue foregn-legion style cap.

"Uh, Jess? I don't get the holiday theme here," he said, gesturing to her clothes.

She smiled. Whatever it was, she looked adorable. "You don't?" she said with a grin. "I' ll give you a hint," she said and started pantomiming like she was playing a drum. "Get it?

"Yeah, you're more insane than normal."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You are seriously no fun. I am wearing my 'Little Drummer Boy Outfit," she said.

Becker shook his head. He put both tray down on the counter, and threw away the paper trash. "Just when I think you can't get any weird..." He stopped talking because Jess was staring above his head.

Becker shook his head and smiled. "Whoever hung this mistletoe has sure been busy," he said knowing full well who'd hung it.

Jess smiled, took off her hat, shrugged her shoulders and leaned up. Becker put one arm behind her waist, pulling her up slightly. Her arm went around his neck to steady herself, and within seconds they were kissing.

It wasn't awkward this time. It was slower, taking their time feeling each other's lips. It was an easy, gentle kiss that lasted a good 15 seconds, at least. Jess pulled off first, feeling Becker's lips reluctantly let go.

Neither of them backed away. They held each other silently then smiled together. Becker let Jess go, slowly removing his arm once he was sure she was steady.

Jess looked at him. "Happy Christmas," she said.

They heard a coughing sound, and turned to see Matt, Emily, and about fifteen other people all looking at them, with grins.

"Engaging in a little pre-holiday necking are we?" said Matt.

"It's hardly necking, Matt," said Jess. "We're just honoring a tradition."

"Uh-huh," said Matt.

Becker chuckled, and moved away, but then he saw a little technician trying to take the place under the mistletoe. He 'accidentally' shoved the guy away from it.

"Oops, I'm very sorry about that," he said, and swiftly grabbed Jess to move her away. He ushered her towards the exit, moving past Matt's table.

Matt smirked as Becker walked by, "What's the matter, Becker? Don't want Jess 'honoring the tradition' with anybody else?"

Jess pretended not to hear, she had moved past Matt already, but she smiled when she saw how red Becker's face had gotten.

"Connor Temple I'm going to kill you!"

Jess had been walking in the hall when she heard Becker's yell coming from behind the door that led down to the firing range. Suddenly, Connor burst through followed by Becker.

"I said I was sorry," begged Connor.

Becker was yelling again. "Of all the childish, immature, stupid actions you've pulled Connor..."

"What happened?" asked Jess, as Connor ran behind her.

"That idiot nearly shot me! I told him he didn't need to learn how to shoot the bigger guns, but he wouldn't take no for an answer, then he grabbed an assault riftle and nearly shot me!"

"I'll never do it again, I swear! I won't even come down this way anymore! I promise!" cried Connor, then he whispered to Jess, "Help me."

Becker made a lunge for Connor, but Jess intercepted him with a kiss.

It was sudden and forceful. Jess had jumped up to kiss him, so she was off the ground, but he held her tight. They kissed for a long while, losing track of time and where they were. The kiss turned tender once Jess relaxed and Becker got over the surprise. He leaned into the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair as he lightly rubbed her back. They were fairly still otherwise. As their air ran out, Becker leaned down, returning Jess to earth. Finally, he let her go.

They were both out of breath. Becker looked at Jess in surprise, but the anger was gone. Jess was flushed, but from the kiss. They had forgotten about Connor, who stood there, a look of amazement on his face.

"Sorry," she said, "You're standing under the..."

"Mistletoe," she and Connor said in unison. Connor pointed to mistletoe over Becker's head.

Jess looked a bit embarassed as it sunk in she had kissed him in front of Connnor. "Sorry," she said again.

"It's fine," Becker said, staring into her eyes. Becker wasn't that self-conscious, even if Connor was staring at him with a big, goofy grin. The kiss had been a shock, and he was still feeling that. He was still feeling the kiss too. It had been the best kiss he'd had in a long while. Jess' lips had been soft and tasted of eggnog

It took Becker a second to compose himself. Finally he looked at Connor and said, " I guess no harm was done. I forgive you Connor."

"Wow. Thanks, you must really kiss good, Jess, " said Connor not helping himself at all, but Becker let it go, and Connor decided it would be a good idea to leave. So he did.

Becker stood with his eyes on Jess. She was quiet, but she smiled at him, gently and with affection. They didn't take their eyes off each other for a while. Then Becker said, "Just how much mistletoe is around, anyway?"

Jess giggled. "I'm not telling. By the way, did you like my new lip gloss?" she asked shyly, and with a chuckle.

Becker grinned. "Eggnog?" Jess blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I did."

It was a week before Christmas, and the ARC staff was busy. Everyone was working double shifts because the flu was going around. He was tired, hungry and worst of all, had not seen Jess in hours.

As if she'd heard his thoughts, Jess appeared outside the armory.

Finally, he got a good look at her. He hated to admit it, but he looked forward each day to checking out what Jess Parker was wearing. Today was one of those outfits that literally took his breath away.

Her skirt was one of the longest she'd ever worn, mid-calf length. It was red, yellow, and orange in a wavy pattern and the style was a wrap. It hugged her waist and hips, and tied on one hip, creating a slit that teased a bit of leg . As she moved, the skirt moved with her, exposing more leg. It was subtly sexy.

On top was a tangerine sweater sleeves tying at the elbows. It was scooped necked with red trim along the edges. She wore a simple, red gem just below her adam's apple, and a red, woven bracelet. Her hair was pulled back with a thick red headband.

To Becker, she looked beautiful, like she had been kissed by fire.

Jess noticed Becker watching her. He followed her with his eyes, the way a painting's eyes follow you around a room.

"Um, is there anything wrong Becker?"

"Hmm, no, not in the slightest," he said pleasantly.

"Why are you watching me?"

"Can't help it, you are just so...watchable today, Jess," he said. He leaned against the door to the armoury, looking at her, dreamily, like she was a fantasy.

She walked up, standing about a foot from him. "Am I?" Her voice sounded pleased, if a bit coy.

Becker glanced briefly at her head, or above it actually. "I do have one question, though."

"And what would that be, Captain?" She swished lightly as she stood there, causing more leg to peek out. Becker approved.

"Where is the holiday angle, unless you've given that up?" asked Becker.

"Oh, no, this ensemble is definitely holiday inspired."

"Ah. Inspired, so we have to find the meaning." He said, his eyes light and dancing. "That's hardly generous of you."

"Well," she said, swishing her skirt, "Think of it as a party game."

"We're hardly at a party, Jess. It doesn't matter. I'm done."

"You're giving up?" she said, sounding dejected.

"I know the answer-what your outfit represents, holiday-wise."

Jess looked skeptical, and folded her arms. "No, you don't. It's not exactly obvious."

"Sorry, I disagree. I was reminded of something as soon as I saw you."

Jess hands went to her hips. "What?"

Becker straightened up, moving inches from her, making sure she didn't move, that would spoil things.

"Fire," he whispered. "Your outfit represents fire, specifically the fire of a chimney, and everyone knows the signicance of a holidy chimney."

"Actually," she said "I was going for hearth, you know, the warmth of the hearth in the home."

"Like I said," he said with a smirk, "chimney."

Jess smiled at him. They were so close, she could smell his aftershave, and it was aluring. "I'm impressed. I didn't think anyone would get it."

"I thought it was fairly obvious , soon as I saw you I thought 'She's been kissed...' he leaned in desperately close and whispered, 'by fire.'

Oh, good lord. Jess' pulse was beating away, and her breath caught. She blushed fiercely and trembled.

"Jess, said Becker. "Look up."

Jess did as commanded, and saw that she was perched directly under mistletoe. Caught in her own trap, by the very man she wanted to ensnare.

As she lowered her head, he was already there, his hand pulling her gently to him. Their lips touched. It was a gentle kiss. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. His other arm went around her back, and he pulled her tight. That's when the gentle kiss got desperate, each trying to get as much of the other's lips as possible. They broke several times for quick breaths, but kept kissing, desperation giving way to passion. He now had both arms around her, holding her as close to him as he could.

Eventually they broke. Neither one moved from the embrace. Finally Jess smiled, a little embarassed. Becker let her go and backed up, but only a couple of steps.

"Sorry," said Becker, gasping for breath, and not just because he needed air. Jess had him wrapped up like a present, and he knew it. "I didn't mean to ambush you, quite like that, but as you pointed out, it is a tradition."

"Don't apologize," she said brightly. "Caught in my own trap, poetic justice."

"Were you trying to trap someone?" asked Becker, smirking.

"What? NO!" She replied, too quickly and sharply. "Figure of speech," she said awkwardly.

He chuckled. "Anyway," he said, "I like your outfit a lot." He smiled a genuine, joyful smile

.

Jess absolutely loved when Becker smiled like that, honest and uncomplicated. Usually his smiles were sad or teasing.

"Thank you, " she smiled. "I guess I represented warmth and heat pretty well," she said with a shy smile.

"You always do Jess. You always do."

She smiled, swishing her skirt. "I hate to, but I should be leaving. I'm doing three people's work."

"Tell me about it," he said. "Let's get toether at dinner."

"Actually, I was going to work through dinner," she said.

"No you're not," he said softly. The stare between them was intense. "Can't risk your immune system getting weak. The ARC is too understaffed. He moved closer and whispered, "I'll meet you at eight."

"Ok," she said with a smile. "I can't wait."

"Jess, I need those reports." Lester walked out of his office. "Jess. Jess!" He looked at the ADD. No Jess. He walked down the steps mumbling. He called again. "Jess?" He took a deep breath and bellowed, "Jess!"

"Mr. Lester? Are you OK?" asked Michaels, entering the control room.

"No, I'm not bloody Ok, Miss Parker is MIA."

Michaels chuckled. "So is Captain Becker, that's why I'm here. I'm looking for him."

"Oh, wonderful," said Lester. "They finally smarten up and realize they're hot for each other. Did they have to bloody do it when we're operating at less than 50% personnel?"

Michaels chuckled again. "They have been rather...cozy lately."

"It's that damn mistletoe. I should have had it all removed immediately. Mark my words Michaels, next year there will be a 'hum-bug' policy in effect-no decorating of any kind. In fact, I'm going to march up to my office and take that damn wreath off the door."

"No you're not," said Jess, entering with Becker.

"Oh, look Michaels, it's the missing Miss Parker," said Lester, "And who is that she is with? Why, it's the missing Captain Becker. How wonderful. Call off the alerts and the police."

"What's got you so grumpy?" asked Jess.

"You do. You and your damn cheerful, cute decorations. I want all this mistletoe out of here, starting with the one by the ADD. No more snogging for you two at any damn time of day."

Jess was laughing, and had no intention of taking it down, but she looked in that direction. "It's gone! Lester, the mistletoe by the ADD is gone."

"It's a Christmas miracle, back to work."

"But," said Jess, "If you didn't take it down..." She stopped speaking when she noticed Becker's smirk.

"It just wasn't fair Jess. You knew where all the mistletoe was, how to avoid it and how to steer certain people towards it. Not very sporting."

You took it down?" she asked. Then she got an idea in her head. "Did you hang up new ones?'

Becker smirked wider and Michaels laughed. "You shouldn't challenge the Captain, Miss Parker, not even with mistletoe. He's sneaky."

Becker wore a huge smile. "Jess, did you know that when you walk into the control room you tend to always enter on the right side?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just something my keen powers of observation observed. You favor the right, leaving the left side alone and dejected."

Jess stared at him, thinking he'd gone bonkers from overwork, then she got it. She looked up. Above her head in lines three across and running for about three feet was mistletoe—a lot of mistletoe.

Becker said, "You do however tend to stand in different spots."

Jess was laughing and shaking her head. "Lester's going to kill you."

"Yeah, but I'd rather go this way then from work exhaustion."

"You do know that someone else is bound to catch me also."

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to be on mistletoe removal very soon," said Michaels.

Becker and Jess laughed and then they met for a long, deep, loving kiss.

Lester jumped out his office. "STOP THAT! Damn you people! Lack of discipline! That's what it is, a severe lack of discipline and respect for my authority! You're fired. Everyone's bloody fired. I call a snow day at the ARC forever. Let's just close up shop and let the anomalies and creatures run free. Why not? No one's doing any bloody work anyway!"

To his surprise, the couple were still kissing even after his rant ended. He rolled his eyes and motioned Michaels to join him in his office. Lester gestured Michaels to the couch and then he went to retrieve a bottle and glasses. He and Michaels then proceeded to get a little festive themselves.

"Sir," said Michaels, "Not that I'm compaining or questioning your authority—I haven't kissed anyone under mistletoe—but isn't drinking on the job with your subordinate unprofessional?"

"Yes, Michaels, it is highly unprofessional. Drink up."

That evening turned out to be the turning point. The next morning, nearly 80% of the staff were well enough to report to work. They found a surprisingly well-functioning ARC. The skeleton crew were sent home, including Lester, and it was business as usual. Although, the cleaning crew did wonder at the piles of mistletoe in the bins and one abused wreath. The thing looked like someone had jumped on it repeatedly.

Jess and Becker were heading out, together. In the car park, they ran into Lester and Michaels, who seemed awful chummy.

"We wanted to apologize for our behavior, sir," said Becker to Lester. "I geuss we got a bit loopy."

"Understandable, working nearly 30 hours with no sleep. You were right to insist that Miss Parker eat. I apologize that I got a little loopy too. Oh, Miss Parker, I owe you for the cost of one wreath."

Jess looked at him in surprise, but was aftraid to ask. "Well, we were going for breakfast before we went home to bed, I mean to our homes, to our beds, alone." She winced cursing herself for rambling and causing three amused stares. She then tried again, " Why don't you and Michaels come to breakfast with us? You, Lester, can pay for my breakfast in exchange for the wreath."

"Sounds like a good idea, may be even cheaper."

Becker laughed. "Have you ever seen how much she eats?"

Jess elbowed him and Michaels laughed. So the four of them all went to breakfast and had a pleasant time. Lester even refrained from grumbling. They traded stories and small talk. It wasn't even awkward, but then they all were very tired. Then they all did go back to their own homes to sleep.

Abby and Connor were two of the ARC staff felled by the flu. They were both lying on the couch when Jess woke up.

"How are you feeing?" she asked.

"Better, thanks," said Abby.

"Me too, I think my fever finally broke," said Connor.

Jess answered her mobile. "Hi. Yeah, I did. How about you? It's remarkable what actual sleep will do for you after you haven't had any for so long. No, not yet, I was going to see if Abby and Connor could eat yet, and get something for us all. Sure, that would be lovely. No, we can bring some takeaway back for them. Ok, it's a date, I mean, not really we're just hanging out, unless of coursse you'd like it to be a date, not that you think of me that way, except we have been kissing a lot, but that's my fault with the mistletoe, but... What? Oh, right. I don't want to spend all night talking either. Ok, she you soon. Bye."

Abby and Connor stared at her with huge eyes.

Abby hounded Jess with questions. "What was that? You've been kissing who a lot lately? Why didn't you say anything?"

Jess looked embarassed. "I'm going to dinner with Becker," was all she said.

Connor looked confused. "Just you and Action Man, alone? I think my fever's back. I'm hallucinating now."

"No, you're not Connor," said Jess.

"Jess? What's going on?" asked Abby.

"Ill explain it all later, I promise. I have to get dressed."

"You're changing for him? I'm definitely hallucinating."

"You're not. Remember, outside the firing range, Connor?" That was part of it all."

"What happened outside the firing range? I'm not getting enought information here."

"I don't have time now, Abby. Becker's on his way. I have to get ready."

Jess left and Abby tried to grill Connor, but he just kept moaning that he was sick again.

Becker arrived to pick up Jess with a small package in his hand.

"Becker, you shouldn't have. "

"It's not much, but I think it's kind of special now—to us."

Jess opened the package and laughed. "Yes, it's definitely got a special meaning now. Thank you, it's perfect" she said.

"What'd you bring her, Action Man," said Connor lying on the couch with a cold compress on his head.

"Mistletoe," said Jess.

The End.


End file.
